


Anybody Out There?

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruelty, Death Eaters, Gen, Hate Crimes, Hatred, Muggles, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort has risen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anybody Out There?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _a villain_ in the Character Bingo at [ hh_sugarquill](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com).

This is it. The moment he has been waiting for. Mulciber wasn’t able to stop the wide smirk spreading to his face. About the time someone showed those stupid Muggles what it meant to have magic in your hands.

Tom Riddle was already brilliant when they met at Hogwarts. Together with Nott, Rosier, Avery and Dolohov they formed a formidable gang. They had only one goal in mind: to make the wizarding world pure and imperfect, without those nasty Mudbloods tainting their magic. Lord Voldemort has risen. Hail Lord Voldemort.

Time to torture and kill some Muggles. It was going to be an enjoyable night.


End file.
